Walking Down The Aisle
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: Walking Down The Aisle...Elizaveta is getting ready for her wedding. The man she adores so much is not her groom- but instead he's walking her down the aisle. "The Velvet eyes she adored so much were staring at her." First Fanfic. Slight PruHun. AU. and mention of AusHun. Sad? Mention of Character Death.


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN NOR CLAIM TO OWN ANY HETALIA CHARACTERS!**

****She slipped into her long wedding gown. Her make-up was done well and her hair was perfect. She looked beautiful. The lovely white and pink roses were mixed into a lovely bouquet. Her long brown wavy hair no longer cascaded down her slim silhouette, instead it was neatly held up in an elegant bun. Her emerald green eyes stared at her through the vintage looking mirror.

There was a faint, soft knock on the door. As she went to open it; her dress trailed behind her. The velvet eyes she adored so much were looking at her. The snow white and a bit silvery hair caught her eyes as well. "Hey Lizzie." The Albino smiled. "You look amazing." He added. Elizaveta gave him a faint smile. "Thank you." She whispered as she moved aside to let him in.

"So why did you ask the awesome me to do it?" He gave a cheeky grin, although he hurt inside he didn't admit it or show it in that case. Today he had to be strong by all means; Only for her. "I'm glad you came, Gil. I really appreciate it." Elizaveta smiled. "Roddy's a lucky guy." He muttered as he ran a hand through his hair; only to mess it up. Yet Elizaveta liked it that way. The two friends had drifted apart, but Gilbert would always be there when she needed him.

Elizaveta looked down wishing she would not marry Roderich- _but instead Gilbert._ It was too late though, She couldn't leave now.  
"So may I repeat my question, Why did you?" He repeated. "You're my best friend." Elizaveta responded. "Hey, Lizzie, Remember when we were kids? We used to beat each other up and I used to think you were a guy. That was fun." Gilbert chuckled. She agreed, She did miss those days. Where her and Gilbert-_ just the two of them_- alone would climb tress, fight and just sleep under the stars. _She missed him so much._ She never admitted that either.

"You know, Lizzie. It's not too late. We can run away together, right now." Gilbert took her hand and placed it on his cheek before kissing it. He didn't want to let her go. At least not now. To be honest _never._ "I'm sorry Gil, It is. I'm sorry." Elizaveta whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you." She added and kissed him on the cheek. He slightly nodded his head. Maybe she was right. I was a bit late now. Soon that ring would be slipped around her finger and he would loose her forever.

"We should get going." Gilbert sorrowfully smiled. Elizaveta hooked her arm around his. As they walked the long hallway neither of them made a sound. They reached the entrance of the Church. "Good luck. I hope that soon you'll find a person that suits you better." Elizaveta smiled. "I love you." Gilbert hung his head for a moment or two._ I love you too, Gil._ The words were stuck at the tip of her tongue but never left. _I'm sorry_.

The song began and the walk to the altar began. How could Gilbert walk her down the aisle? How? He was giving her away! The person he loved so much, He was giving her to another man. He forced a smile, but didn't mean it. The ceremony soon came to the part where he asks if there are any objections. Gilbert felt his blood boil inside him. Both Elizaveta and Roderich looked around. _I object!_ He yelled in his mind. And this cheesy scene ran through his mind but he decided not to ruin her wedding.

_He regretted that for the rest of his life. Letting the girl he adored slip out of his arms. _

__"Goodbye, Lizzie. I'll miss you." He whispered to himself. Every time that they kissed it would stab him. Like a knife to the heart and it was turned slowly as it was pushed in deeper. Elizaveta gave him a weak smile and looked back at her, now, Husband. Her smile wavered and she wanted to cry. Her nose tingled and her eyelids felt heavier.

The wedding. It was the last time she saw him. After a couple of years she received a telegram. He was gone. _Forever_. She broke down and cried.


End file.
